


In Full Bloom

by Infinite_Volume



Series: After Disgaea [5]
Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Beastmaster - Freeform, Cum Inflation, Cum feeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Harems, Large Cock, Large Penis, Muscles, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Petite, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweat, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Flowers sprout around Rozalin's castle, affecting its residents in strange ways.





	In Full Bloom

“Hmmmmm…”

The light from the morning sun shined brightly in Taro’s eyes. He was out for a long time last night; his unplanned sexual encounter with Erem left him very tired…So tired, in fact, that he passed out as soon as he fell into his bed. The comfortable sinking sensation he felt as he lay on top of his fluffy comforter reminded him of his first time with Red, a couple days back. He reached for the blanket that should have been covering his back but couldn’t find it. He had, after all, fallen asleep on top of his covers. Taro kept his eyes shut tightly, moaning and groaning and rejecting the rising sun’s call to wake. He rolled out of bed, fell lightly on his knees, pushed away the sheet corner, and jumped back in. He landed chest-first on his mattress.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Taro was brought wide-awake by a sharp pain. His hand reflexively flew up to feel the spot he felt that pain: between his pecs and his right-armpit. Did he accidentally pinch himself with his pit when he crawled back into bed?

“…Huh?”

Taro’s hand sunk into a soft mound of fatty flesh.

He…he had breasts!

Where did he get breasts?

How did he have breasts?

 _Why_  did he have breasts?

He brought his other hand over to check the other side; sure enough, he had a second boob. He fondled himself some more, sitting himself atop his bed and finally opening up his tired, dry eyes. It wasn’t just his torso that looked different, his lower body had been changed dramatically as well.

 _It_  was gone, too.

No way. Where did it go?

He cupped at his crotch. Maybe he was just sitting on it? Maybe it had just permanently just shrunk to a more manageable size. He  _did_ cum a lot last night, though he wasn’t sure why that would have actually changed his penis in any way. Instead of gripping a fleshy rod like he hoped, his index finger slipped into a new warm cavern centered on his groin. No dick, just a glistening new vagina.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ”

Taro shrieked in his new higher, feminine voice. He – or  _she,_  at this point – ran for the door to the bedroom. In a daze, she streaked down the halls of the castle naked, in search of a mirror to get a better look at herself.

“Hey! Stop right there!” a low and guttural voice thundered through the stone corridors, commanding Taro to a grinding halt.

She wanted to keep going, but her body stopped on its own; something about the voice communicated to her that noncompliance would be met with harsh punishment. Taro looked behind herself to see who yelled at her. She saw a figure he’d never seen before: Towering almost to the point of scratching the ceiling with his scalp as he walked, and with arm and chest muscles that could invoke fear in even the most brutal and powerful of overlords. His legs were nothing to ignore, either. They were meatier than a nekomata’s, and almost as hairy. A kick from those hulking masses of muscle could probably have split the castle in two. He wore a shoddily crafted robe made of tied-together bedsheets, like a budget Greek god. His face was angular, with a strong, chiseled jawline. A short but full beard spread across his chin, meeting with his fiery-red, medium-length hair. As Taro’s eyes finally wandered up to the man’s eyes, the red-haired bodybuilder looked away to avoid eye-contact.

“Just follow me…” he said, more quietly this time.

Taro wasn’t in any position to refuse; frankly, she was afraid of what’d happen if she did. She trailed the man from a safe distance, looking around the halls of the castle as they made their way to wherever he was taking her. Taro was still naked though, and there were people all about their path. She felt very uncomfortable walking around with her ass, breasts, and brand-new female package totally exposed for all to see. Taro tried to cover up with her arms and hands, but she could only conceal so much. The way she perked up her modest breasts with her forearm and cupped at her hairless crotch only seemed to attract more stares.

The two of them reached the door to Rozalin’s throne room. It had been a few days since Taro had been in there. His escort opened the towering door for him, kindly allowing Taro to pass through first. The stranger’s face was sweaty, and he looked to be purposefully avoiding eye-contact with Taro. Taro’s gaze wandered to the man’s crotch, which was just below eye-level for Taro; he was pitching a tent. Quite an  _impressive_  tent, at that. Definitely worlds better than Erem’s cock. The thin fabric of his toga draped over his sticky, sweaty package, leaving little of its shape to Taro’s imagination. Thick, inch-wide veins splayed out all across his shaft. His tip jutted just through the sheets he was wearing, clear for anyone to see.

“Oh, is that you Taro?” Rozalin’s familiar voice brought Taro out of her perverted stare.

Femme-Taro saw the demon princess running towards him, arms wide open and ready to join the two of them in a lover’s embrace. Rozalin didn’t look normal either. Her skin was quite dark, like rich chocolate.

“P-Princess, what’s happening?”

“Oh, darling!” Rozalin exclaimed as she collided with Taro.

Their breasts squished together, separated only by the black sheer fabric of Rozalin’s corset-top dress.

“It’s terrible! There are Yuie flowers all around the castle!”

“Huh? Yuie flowers?”

Taro hadn’t a clue what Rozalin was talking about, so he asked her. Rozalin explained that this sort of thing had happened before in another netherworld – in fact, it had happened to Etna and Laharl’s netherworld. Yuie flowers had spread there from Celestia, changing the physiology and psychology of many of its demonic inhabitants. Laharl turned into a woman, Etna’s hair changed color, and the fallen-angel Flonne became incredibly lazy and ill-tempered (a far cry from her usual peppy self). Yuie flowers seemed to have those strange and unpredictable effects on netherworld residents.

“…so, that’s why everyone around the castle is looking and acting so strangely,” Rozalin concluded.

Taro turned around to look at the fire-haired brute that had escorted her to Rozalin.

“Huh? D-does that mean…”

“Y-yeah, it’s me…” The gender-swapped Red turned her, now  _his_ , face to the ground. He didn’t feel comfortable in this new body. He was always shifting his stance to adjust his cumbersome erection.

Rozalin grabbed Taro by the cheeks, turning the supple cow-girl back towards her.

“Taro, sweetie, we can’t get married if I can’t conceive our first child on our honeymoon!”

Rozalin was totally serious when she said that. Taro choked on air; the bluntness and forwardness of Rozalin’s statement caught her completely off guard.

“B-but I never sai-!” Taro blurted out in protest before being cut-off by Rozalin’s orders.

“I’m sending you and Red off to the fields to help the rest of my servants exterminate the celestial scourge as soon as possible. The sooner these flowers are cleared, the sooner we can have our ceremony!”

She wasn’t listening to him – Taro could practically see hearts in her eyes. There wasn’t any point fighting Rozalin on this right now.

 _“Maybe_ ,” Taro thought to herself, “ _she’ll be willing to listen to me once we clear the Yuie flowers? Maybe they’re affecting her brain, too._ ”

Red whined to Rozalin.

“Princess, we at least get some actual clothes on first? We’re both wearing bedsheets!”

“Absolutely not! What a waste of time that would be…You’ve both seen each other-naked, and you’ll be doing much more of it in the future. You’re set to be his mistress, you know. Now get out to the fields.”

Blood rushed up to both Taro’s and Red’s faces. They both remembered that Rozalin had already decided Red would be Taro’s concubine, no matter what either of them had to say about it. The first time they learned that they were so shocked that they’d both since blocked it from their memories. Taro’s cheeks were pink as a rare steak, and it was getting difficult for onlookers to tell where Red’s face stopped and his crimson beard began. It wasn’t as if they disliked each other – they just didn’t have the emotional strength to admit to themselves or to the other that they wanted it.

The two of them walked silently to the castle’s back yard, close to the trail that lead to Red’s barn.

–

Magically-talented vassals like sorceresses, ifrit, succubi, and skulls could be seen burning away hundreds of white flowers at a time, just by waving a wand or claw. Demons like Taro and Red, who completely lacked elemental powers, had to pick them by hand. They’d been directed by the rest of the field-workers to clear a shaded garden between two grey stone walls. It was out of sight of most every other worker, and too close to the castle proper to safely clear with flame magic. Even though the area was shaded, it was still suffocated by a blazing heat. All the fire and smoke made it one of the hottest days that their underworld had ever experienced. Both of their makeshift cloth tunics stuck to their skin, drenched in sweat.

“I-it’s really hot out, isn’t it M-Miss Red…”

Taro was trying to start up a conversation. They’d been working in utter silence for the last 20 minutes. Taro hadn’t even  _seen_  Red since they started working – they were picking flowers back-to-back, focused more on their work than they were on each other.

“M-Miss Red?”

Red wasn’t responding. Taro couldn’t hear him; all she could hear were the roaring flames far in the distance.

“Miss Red, you’re s-s-scaring me,” Taro said worriedly.

She turned around to see what he was doing.

“ _Eep!_ ”

He was just standing there. Looming over Taro’s 5-and-a-half-foot frame. Red’s face was covered in thick beads of sweat. His face was quite handsome…Hunkish, even. The heart-melting potential of his toothy smile was hidden behind a pained cowl. He was biting his lower lip, and his brow was furled.

Red spoke through a dry throat and trembling upper-lip.

“Taro…I need to take a break.”

Taro looked down from Red’s troubled face. Eye contact was usually quite awkward for Taro, and seeing her friend in pain only added on to her own psychological discomfort. As her gaze traveled down, a blurry, purple object zipped past her view. It was close.  _Very_  close. It almost brushed against her nose, which she was quite surprised by; she hadn’t expected anything to be there. Reflexively, she fell back a little, stumbling to keep her balance.

“M-M-M-Miss Red?!” Taro was startled

When Taro stumbled backwards, the purple object came into full view. That round, purple thing in Taro’s face was Red’s grotesquely veiny, thick and discolored cock. The erection Red has been sporting since he was in Rozalin’s throne room with femme-Taro: It must never have gone down.

Of course it never went down - Red had totally refused to touch his third leg since the moment it sprouted on him. Less than 12 hours ago, he’d been a  _she_. Red didn’t have any experience with that sort of thing. More than just a lack of experience, Red was still far too proud to resort to self-pleasure. He’d always considered himself above that. Despite the air or superiority and professionalism that Red liked to pretend he still had, he didn’t look very dignified waving a three-foot erection around the halls of Rozalin’s castle.

“Taro, could you…”

Red stopped mid-sentence to swallow what little saliva that had built up in his mouth. The intense heat from the flames around the castle were only making his physical exhaustion worse. His gulping helped a little, but only temporarily.

“Could you help me get rid of this? T-the way I helped you the other day?”

Taro gulped.

She was immediately paralyzed with fear and hesitation. Red’s request was totally unreasonable.  _Impossible_ , even. Sure, Taro’s penis used to be enormous, but so was Red. He used to be the tallest of Rozalin’s retainers, with thighs thick enough to match. The same definitely  _could not_  be said of femme-Taro: Coming in at just a little bit over 5 feet, Taro was certainly taller than she used to be. Taller, but still petite. Her hips probably weren’t even wide enough to properly birth a kitten, much less a normal humanoid demon. Broken pelvis and shattered ribs aside, if Red fully hilted himself inside her then his discolored member would come clean out the other side.

“ _Uhmmm_ ,” Taro hummed as she searched desperately for an escape route, “I d-don’t think I can help you, M-M-Miss R-Red…I don’t think I’m b-big enough t–“

Red wasn’t having any of Taro’s excuses. His impressive height and arm span gave him the ability to grip Taro’s shoulder from quite some way away. He stepped forward, moving closer to his captive cow-girl.

“Taro, it hurts…It’s so swollen, and it won’t go down…”

Taro’s verbal rejections of Red’s advances had clearly fallen on deaf ears. Red was completely consumed by the need to orgasm – to finally release the blood that has been pooling in the head of his cock for hours. It was understandable, really. Taro could see it with her own two eyes. It looked  _painful_. It wasn’t just the color, but the veins: The inch-thick, trembling, constricting veins. They wrapped all around Red’s shaft, choking his meat like butcher’s twine.

Red thrust his dick in Taro’s face, hitting her in the chin with the force of a boxer’s punch. Taro grew a little in height when the Yuie flowers transformed him into a woman, but Red grew  _even more_  – he less of a beast tamer, and more just a beast in his own right. When she stood straight up, Taro only came to about groin-level with Red’s beefy body. The head of Red’s cock pulsed along with his heartbeat

“H-help me, Taro…I can use your mouth, right?”

She didn’t have the chance to respond to him. As soon as Red asked for permission, he pushed his engorged head past Taro’s soft lips and against her teeth. He wasn’t concerned about consent at all. Red’s glans alone was about the size of a grapefruit; there wasn’t any way all of it’d fit in her mouth. All Red could fit in was a little bit of the front.

“C-come on…Open up!”

Red used her free hand to grip Taro’s head, pushing her in closer to his cockmeat.

“ _S-shit…she’s not gonna let me go. I’ve gotta do something…”_ Taro thought to herself.

She opened up her jaw, and a couple more inches of Red’s turgid glans forced their way inside. Taro’s face was pushed back a bit, but Red’s strong arm kept their two heads firmly pressed against one another. Taro did the only thing she could think to do to relieve Red’s of his agonizing pain – she stuck her tongue into his urethra.

“ _Nnnnngggh! Tarooooo!_ ” Red let out Taro’s name as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

Taro’s probing tongue dug deeply into Red’s crown, widening the entire passageway. At times, Red’s cock flexed and shut his urethra around Taro’s pink feeler. When the muscles of his 3-foot beast relaxed again, it seemed to pull Taro’s tongue a couple of centimeters deeper. Red was playing a game of tug of war with Taro: cock versus tongue.

Red’s mammoth paws shuffled across Taro’s body, ineffectively searching for a better position to grip his living, breathing onahole. Eventually, Red settled on a very dangerous position: Both hands planted on the back of Taro’s skull, with his mighty back hunched over her entire body. Red’s stick was still only about half an inch deep in Taro’s mouth, but the beastmaster was starting to grow restless. As he was, Taro would never be able to get him off. Even with her tongue, there just wasn’t enough stimulation.

“Taro…It still hurts!”

Red’s apprehensive sounding tone of voice turned to one of unmistakable frustration.

“Come  _ON!_ ”

His frustration turned to rage. He roared like a dragon or some other sort of chained beast, eager to break free of the cruel constraints of its cage.

“ ** _OPEN THAT SHITTY, RUNT MOUTH!!!_** ”

Red’s mouth started frothing, like that of a rabid wolf.  Taro could hear his white teeth gritting against one another. Her view of Red’s fiery bush started closing in. Just a few centimeters at a time at first, Red’s brutish cock push its way into the cowgirl’s mouth. Her lips stretched and strained, going numb on either side of her face. Red had so far only managed to fit his glans in Taro’s distended mouth and she already felt as though her commissure was about to tear.

“ _BGGHLUGGHH!_ ”

Taro gagged on Red’s tunneling tumescence as she hurriedly slapped its veiny side. She was trying to tap out. It was too much to take all at once. Too much to take  _at all_ , for someone of her size. Her tongue was still stuck in his tip as well, and he was jamming it back in her throat. If she didn’t suffocate on Red’s cock, he might just choke on her own tongue.

“ **J-Just stand there and fucking let me in!** ”

Red’s hips sprung forward from his recoiled stance, plunging three-quarters of his 36-inch cock into Taro’s throat all at once. His exposed inches didn’t go completely without attention, though; the violent thrust forward ejected snot, saliva and precum up through Taro’s nose, bubbling out thick and slimy all over his erection. Taro snorted reflexively to try to suck some of it back up, but Red had plugged her throat like a cork in a barrel. Her airways were completely sealed off.

“ **Ooohh yeah** ,” he grunted, “ **did it feel this good for you when you used to have a dick? I think I almost understand how you felt back then!** ”

Red smiled deviously, gazing down as Taro’s cute, squirrel-ish stuffed cheeks and teary eyes.

“ **Ready or not, this is where the real fun begins!!!** ”

Red pushed down on Taro’s shoulders, forcing her on her knees. She pulled his cock downwards with the rest of her body, but her grip was still tight. Not a single millimeter escaped her throat. She gagged and choked again, trembling on his monster cock. If they hadn’t both been demons, Red very well may have split her in two.

Her heartrate accelerated as she grew more and more panicked. She couldn’t breathe, which made her lightheaded. Her heart started to feel weird, too. She released her grip on Red’s hips, giving up on her plan to use his body as leverage to push herself away. Taro was as good as knotted now. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to calm her own shaking body.

“ **Ohhh that cute, innocent face,** ” Red remarked as he stared into Taro’s moist, pleading eyes. “ **It looks so nice wrapped around my dick that I might not ever let you off!** ”

Red’s phallus sent him a sharp reminder of its needs. It was still discolored from the blood pooling in it, and the head he’d buried in Taro’s stomach still throbbed painfully. Pain shot up from his glans into the entire shaft, like he’d been stabbed by a pin.

Red shouted out in anger and anguish.

“ ** _F-FUCK!!!_** ”

He was trying to enjoy the power trip over Taro – not because he hated her, but just for fun. He wished he could continue to enjoy Taro in that way, but the pain in his genitals was far too great. Instead of wasting time playing with his new toy, Red sought a to orgasm as quickly as possible:

Rough, vigorous face-fucking.

Without warning, or perhaps just with far less warning than Taro would have liked, Red placed both hands over her short grey hair and palmed her skull like a basketball.

Red thrust his muscular hips forward, carving out a path for his final few inches. Taro’s messy nose smeared up against red’s pubic hair and abdomen, wetting both in a blend of spit and precum.

Taro’s throat, chest and stomach were stretched around Red’s tree-trunk dick. Dollops of viscous, clear goo plopped into the pit of her gut. Her consciousness started to fade, thanks in no small part to the lack of oxygen to her brain. She could feel two heartbeats inside of her: Red’s ever-quickening one and her own slowing pulse.

“ ** _Mmmmh…_ Going limp on me? I can feel you melting around my cock, you worthless slime!**”

Meaty fingers tightened around Taro’s head, digging into her messed-up hair. Red started to pull Taro away from the base of his shaft, unsheathing his sticky sword from her tight esophagus. Thick, unpoppable bubbles of mucous and saliva coated lubricated his tool; he was slathered in all the goopy fluids his cock could dip itself in. Layers of slippery drool shed down Red’s majestic rod, running across Taro’s face and streaming down her neck and chest. Her cheeks glistened in the orange light of the ash-covered sky, the sun’s rays reflecting off of her excessively lubricated visage. Her eyes were unfocused, not staring in any particular direction.

_GHLL-URK!_

The bloated glans of Red’s cock snagged against the opening of Taro’s stomach. He’d pulled back a lot of his cock, save for a little under a 10 inches. Its head must have bloated even further while he was hilted inside Taro; the tight grip of her lips must have restricted any blood at all from returning down his penis, flaring his tip to the point of absurdity. The shape of it was still partially visible through Taro’s stretched-out midsection.

There was a moment of hesitation after Red had realized he couldn’t pull any more out. Taro thought, for a second, that things might finally be over…

“ **Now _TAKE IT ALL BACK IN!!!_** ”

_SCHLOR-SLPAP!_

Red railed his meat back down Taro’s throat, all in one swift movement. He hadn’t even moved his own hips – instead, he just pulled Taro all the way down to his mound. His enormous, swaying testes slapped into her tits. The soft skin of her face smeared against his sticky pubic hair and more precum and snot shot out of her nose. Her entire body jolted stiff when his rammed her nose into his lap, falling limp again just a moment after.

As quickly as he’d pulled her in, Red pulled her away. His glans snagged against Taro’s esophagus, and he brought her down hard again. Each time, stroke after stroke, more and more bubbly gunk shot out of her nose and the thin slits at the sides of her mouth. Globs of mixed bodily lubricants plopped into the dirt below them, crushing and snapping a few young Yuie flowers. Every time Taro’s feminine face was smashed into Red’s brutish cock, it grew redder. Red started one-handing Taro’s skull, using his free hand to toy with her jiggling ass. Taro’s butt-cheeks also grew redder with every slap. The messy, sticky explosion of fluids that followed every impact drenched Taro’s entire scalp and every inch of Red’s ripped chest.

“ **Oooooh, _YES!_  It’s starting to feel tingly…It’s so warm!**”

Taro’s teeth scraped against the rock-hard surface of Red’s erection. The stringy, clear goo tethering her face to his groin started to froth up, turning white and translucent. Red returned his second hand to the back of Taro’s skull; he quickened his pace, slamming himself even harder against Taro. Things around her were starting to go black. She’d been choking on his dick for too long.

“ ** _WHAT IS THIS FEELINNNNGGGG?!_** ”

Red’s muscles seized up. His turgid cock was buried balls-deep in Taro’s throat, not an inch left exposed to the hot breeze from the fires. He hunched his entire body around Taro again before toppling on his side. He took Taro along with him.

“ **TARO!!!** ”

Red’s shaking arms wrapped around Taro’s petite backside, holding her close in an awkward embrace. Most of her body was slung under Red’s legs, like a sock dangling off his enormous penis. Cum tunneled through the tight tunnel of Red’s fresh, virgin cock-hole – he’d never experienced an orgasm with it before. The intensely pleasurable sensation of a heavy stream of jizz as thick as a glass bottle stretching out his urethra was wholly new to him, and even more mind-numbing than the pain of his sustained erection.

_GLURK! GLRRRRRPPP…_

The cylindrical shape of Red’s cock in Taro’s chest started to round out. Her stomach slowly but steady inflated with Red’s first load. As Taro stretched bigger and wider, pressing gently against Red’s back as Taro grew to eclipse his muscular butt, the strained skin around her bloated gut grew pinkish-red. Every squirt of cum expanded her belly; she was mouth-fed the weight of a newborn child every time Red so much as twitched or shivered. Not a drop of cream trailed down her cheeks, though it would have been hard to tell due to the bubbly mess already smeared all over them.

After a few sustained minutes of all-consuming ecstasy, Red came down from his orgasm. Taro, poetically, was just about as large as Red had been when after their fateful encounter in her stables – the filling looked much more extreme on Taro, however, because he hadn’t started it out over 6-feet tall and as thick as a fridge. She’d been unconscious for a while by the time Red’s onslaught had some to an end.

Red’s monster cock, after all that, had finally deflated just enough to pop free from Taro’s insides. Even flaccid, his dick was nearly a foot long and stupidly thick – it was compressible enough to squeeze past Taro’s esophagus without much effort, though.

Both of them lay together in the dirt for about an hour afterwards. Bubbly and agitated spunk slowly crept up out of Taro’s slack jaw, but she was able to breathe again. Her car-sized stomach wobbled above her like gelatin, shading her eyes from the harsh light of the midday sun. Red snuggled up alongside his lover’s bloated form. He had one leg lifted over and pressed against her cum-stuffed gut; his feminine pose contrasted strangely with his gruff and brutish new body. He was out cold too, in deep, post-coital sleep and dreaming about the same thing that had dominated her sleeping mind for the last few days: being with Taro.

They slept together in the courtyard outside the castle until more members of the Yuie-flower Extermination Crew stumbled on the sticky mess they left. Eventually, they were carried into the castle and returned to their quarters. Rozalin seemed happy to hear her vassals’ reports.


End file.
